The Unexpected Call
by CrazyDice
Summary: Continuing on from Fly Like an Angel. Naru's team find out more about his past whilst investigating who the mystery phone caller is. Along the way, secrets will be discovered and hearts may be broken. Has Naru's past come back to haunt him? Could this end happily? And, who is the mystery phone caller?
1. Chapter 1

**_Previously on Fly Like an Angel…_**

 _Naru splashed his face with cold water. As he looked up he could see a figure standing behind him. It looked like somebody he recognised. It was his dead twin brother. Naru's heart began racing, it frightened him. Punching the mirror, Naru screamed. Throughout all of this, he kept remembering the phone call, the distant memories of this childhood, his brother. He remembered it all crashing down one day, when he dreamed his brother's death, when he rushed on the plane to see if it was_ _just_ _a dream, the news his brother had passed. Naru's heart kept racing and racing. He was completely drenched in sweat. He was beginning to black out. Naru could faintly her Mai's voice and then Lin rushing to the bathroom. After that, there was nothing, complete darkness._

Naru kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Every now and then he'd hear the sirens of the ambulance and the shaky voice of Mai.

"Pull yourself together! Ya hear me? You're not supposed to end like this! Naru!" Mai sobbed.

"Please stay calm, Miss. Everything is under control." The doctor spoke as she tried to keep Naru stable. Mai cried and cried, tears trickling down her face. Naru could feel his heart ache, _why must I put her through so much pain? I want her to be happy, but because of me, she never is._

Naru slipped back into a void of unconsciousness, once again.

Lin shook his head, there was no news on Naru's condition. Mai sighed, they'd been there for about an hour. Mai's cheeks were all red and her eyes were puffy from all of the crying. Lin felt guilty, he was hired to help Naru control his abilities and emotions. Mai felt devastated, she loved him and hates it when anything happens to him.

"I've called the rest of the team to inform them about Naru, they should all arrive by tomorrow. And Mai, please get some rest. Naru wouldn't want you fretting over him. Besides, it will keep your mind off of things for a short while.

"Lin…you know as well as I do that I won't be resting until I know how Naru is doing." Mai snapped. She then paused and then sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just stressful…how about I go and get us some tea? Tell me any news on Naru when I come back, that is, if there is any. I'll only be five minutes." Hesitantly, she walked to the elevator.

 _She is very emotional, huh_ , Lin thought.

Before long, Mai walked out of the elevator walking down the seemingly never ending corridor, holding two cups of tea in her hands. She handed Lin his cup and looked at him, he understood what she was trying to get at, so he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any news yet. Don't worry there has to be some soon though."

Finally, a nurse came around the corner.

"Shibuya Kazuya?"

"Yes?"

"Kazuya is stable now, he had extremely high blood pressure as well as lack of oxygen, probably due to excessive amounts of stress. Please, do not agitate hi in anyway as he needs to stay calm and relaxed. You may see him now."

"Thank you so much." Mai and Lin bowed.

When they walked into his room, he was sleeping. Machines were beeping around him and he was wearing an oxygen mask. Slowly, his eyes began to open. His vision becoming clearer, he saw Mai and Lin standing at his bedside. Mai swiftly hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie."

Naru hugged her back and smiled, "Me too."

Lin smiled and patted him on his shoulder, "Good to see you're okay now."

Mai spoke now, "I must ask though, what happened? Why did you get hurt?" Naru turned away, there was a silence. Mai was confused whilst Lin's temper was getting thin. Another silence followed.

"For fuck's sake, Naru! Tell us!" Lin shouted, "How did you end up like this?!"

 _Wow, I've never heard Lin shout like that or even swear before_ , Mai thought. Naru's machines started to beep faster. His heart rate was spiking up. Mai began to panic. Doctors and nurses rushed to his side for aid. Lin and Mai backed away to let them do their jobs. Naru slipped into unconsciousness and drifted into a dream world.

 _"1…2…3…ready or not here I come!" the young boy called out. He started to wander around, checking place after place trying to find his brother. Eventually, he did._

 _"Found you Gene!" the boy said._

 _"good job Noll. You didn't use your abilities to find me again did you?" Gene questioned._

 _"Yes." Noll sighed. Gene did a sarcastic 'tut tut' and then both of the boys started giggling. Gene ruffled Noll's hair and smiled at him whilst noll smiled back._

Naru's heart rate slowed down again now, he seemed to be more at ease and back to reality. The doctors and nurse started to leave the room. One of them stayed to speak to Lin and Mai.

"So, Naru's heart is becoming a lot weaker because of something, maybe stress like I mentioned before. We'll bring in a psychiatrist to speak with him at some point." The doctor spoke. Mai hummed in agreement and Lin nodded as the doctor left the room. Mai peered over to Naru, who was laying there asleep.

"What are we going to do with you?" she muttered.

 **HEY GUYS! Long time no see! It has officially been a year today (Happy 4th of July, btw!) since Fly Like an Angel was first published which is why I chose to upload this today. So, the summer holidays are coming up again which means...MORE CHAPTERS! At the moment, I plan to upload a new chapter every 2 weeks but this could change depending on how much time I have and how quickly I write the chapters. I have been super busy in these last like...5/6 months which is why there hasn't been anything on here (sorry). I apologise for the wait and any mistakes in this chapter. I do hope you like it, (although not a lot has happened so far) thank you for reading and as usual I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you want to!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining through the hospital blinds, beams of sunlight glowing through the gaps. Naru's machines continuously beeped at the same pace whilst he lay there sleeping. Mai had fallen asleep in a chair at Naru's bedside, her head resting on the side of his bed whilst she was holding his hand. Silence engulfed the room. It was all broken, however, when Lin opened and closed the door with a click. He was holding two cups of tea.

Simultaneously, Mai and Naru woke up.

"Sorry to wake you both, I have some tea here for the pair of you. I've already has mine." Lin spoke as he placed the two cups on the bedside table.

Mai groaned, "Ugh, my neck is SO stiff right now."

"You shouldn't sleep in that position then, stupid." The blue-eyed man smirked.

"I see you're back to your old self then, jerk." Mai pouted. Lin couldn't help but subtly smile at the couple and thought, _some things just don't change_.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the hospital door which put a halt to the quiet chatter in the room. Lin got up to open the door. There stood three people, and possibly the loudest of the group, Ayako, Monk and Yasu.

"Yo, Naru."

"Good morning, darlings."

"Hey, Big Boss."

"Where are the others?" Mai questioned.

"Ah, well Masako's schedule is full until tomorrow, Madoka is on a business trip in England and John is-" Monk started.

"What? Where did you say Madoka is?" Naru interrupted.

"Um, Engl-" Ayako started.

"Yeah, don't answer that. Lin, call her and tell her that as soon as she comes back she must come here immediately, no questions asked." Naru ordered. Lin nodded. Monk and Ayako were grunting after being rudely interrupted by Naru, he just ignored them though.

The following day, the doctor deemed Naru well enough to go back home/work, as long as he had a checkup in a couple of days. He got told that he mustn't overwork or get stressed out.

Lin pulled up at the front of the hospital to see Naru standing there with his usual scowl, holding his bag. He walked over to the passenger side and got in the car. The silence that filled to atmosphere was deafening, no radio, no conversations, nothing. If Mai were there, it would definitely drive her up the walls, the thought made Naru smirk.

Not too long afterwards, both Lin and Naru arrived at the office. As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by beaming faces.

"Naru!" Mai called as she skipped over to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back to work." The other smiled.

"I've only been in hospital for a couple of days. You're over exaggerating." Naru coldly spoke.

"Naru! That's rude. We're all family here. _Be nice_." Mai scowled, waving her finger in the air. Naru just looked away for a second and then looked back.

"Mai, I need to speak to you in my office for a moment. It's very important." Naru sighed. _I'm going to tell her this time_.

He closed the door behind him, blocking out all of the chatter that was happening in the office.

"Naru, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely lately."

"Well, that's why I want to talk to you. You see, the thing is… I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Mai's tone more serious now.

"My name isn't Shibuya Kazuya. It's actually Oliver Davis and I'm from England, my family owns a business called the English Psychic Research Society. And…" Naru paused. Mai looked at him as if to say 'there's more?!'.

"I _had_ …a…twin brother. His name was Eugene Davis. A couple of years ago, and the reason of why I came to Japan, was because I had a telepathic dream that my brother was…being killed. I flew here…but it was too late…the body was never found. What happened to him was truly…horrifying and disgraceful." Naru spoke. "And then, after our previous case, when I got back to the office there was a phone call. I answered it and they called me by my real name, which nobody else in Japan knows aside from Madoka, Lin and now you. The mystery caller also mentioned how they'd be calling back soon. Mai, I could be in danger. When they called, I guess all of the memories of the night of the accident came flooding back, memories that I've been trying to block out." His facial expression remained the same but his eyes said something completely different. They had a hint of loneliness, hut and emptiness all at once. Mai didn't know how to react, she had so many emotions and questions on the matter.

"How did he…?" She couldn't finish her sentence because her throat dried up.

"A hit and run. Twice. The woman that hit him ran him over twice to make sure he as dead and then she fled the scene."

"Was this company just a façade for your hidden agenda, which I presume is finding his body so you and your family can finally be put at ease? What about everyone here, the people you call you're friends and family?" Mai had a hint of anger and sadness in her eyes. She was mindful not to raise her voice, though.

"Even though the company over here was a cover of m true identity, the feeling I have for you and the friendships I have formed with the people in this office are real"

He tears began to roll down her cheeks. Naru suddenly looked sympathetic.

"Mai…" His voice was soft and calm.

"Naru…I don't know what to think or even say. I mean, should I be mad that you lied to us…or should I be upset after hearing all of the pain you've went through…?" She continued to cry, so Naru pulled her into a hug, _all I ever do is make her cry_.

"I'm sorry, for lying to you."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what, Mai?"

"For getting your shirt wet with my tears. And also, I understand why you did it so you don't have to apologise." She giggled this time, still sounding a bit shaky from crying. Her voice was muffled as she pressed against Naru's chest.

"It doesn't matter." He answered with a slight chuckle. Mai tried to pull away from the hug now, but Naru squeezed he tighter.

"Can we stay like this for a moment longer?"

"Okay." She replied, this time looking up at him with a cute smile on her face. He looked down at her, smirked and then passionately kissed her.

"I-I love you Naru." Mai stuttered whilst blushing. It took him off guard but he coolly replied.

"Likewise, I love myself too." He smirked.

"Naru, you jerk!" She pouted as she tapped him arm. He just smiled and giggled.

 _It's moments like these that I cherish the most_ , Naru thought.


	3. Chapter 3

(A couple of days later)

 _Mai woke up in her lovely spacious bedroom to white orbs glowing around her in the darkness that lay beyond them._ Must be a dream…he must be here then somewhere. _She turned to see 'Naru' standing there with his usual smile._

 _"Naru!" Mai chirped. 'Naru' looked disappointed now._

 _"Mai," the man's voice is unusually stern. "You still don't know that I'm not Naru? After all that he has told you?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Mai asked._

 _"I'm…his twin…Eugene Davis. Call me Gene though." The twin replied. Mai looked surprised,_ now it makes sense why he was completely different to Naru. _She let out a giggle._

 _"I'm sorry, Gene. For getting you mixed up with him and for giggling right now."_

 _"Now, now. That's quite all right." Gene answered, he really likes Mai. She's such a good friend of his._

 _"Why am I dreaming now though? Is something bad going to happen, because that's really the only time I have these dreams?" Mai queried._

 _Gene's voice turned stern again, "My brother isn't in danger, don't worry. I know he has already told you about the phone call, and I know_ what _the mystery caller is. It's a Time Ghost –harmless things. I've got to go now, tell him what I told you – he'll know what you mean. Ask me any questions you may have when I next appear in your dream. Bye, Mai."_

 _"O-okay. Bye…"_

She woke up from her dream, conveying her back to reality. Siting up straight, she checked her clock.

"Shit! I'm late!"

Scrambling out of bed, she quickly got ready and set off for work.

"Mai, darling – You're late!" Naru spoke starting off sweetly and then quickly converting to his usual disciplinary tone. Only Lin, Naru and she were there. Apparently, the others were busy today which is why they weren't coming in. Without Naru even ordering her to, Mai made tea straight away and was already handing him a cup of it.

"Thank you." He muttered as she handed him the cup.

"So, Naru. The reason I'm late is because I had a really weird dream about you."

"Oh? Is that so?" he said in a teasing way. Mai blushed starting to get annoyed.

"Naru! I'm being serious! Your brother appeared in my dream and he said he's knows who the mystery caller is and that it's a Time Ghost!" Mai shouted partly from embarrassment and partly from annoyance. Naru looked at her very startled now.

"Who did you say appeared in your dream?" he questioned looking in disbelief.

"Your brother. In fact, it turns out he's been the one in my dreams all along and I just kept mistaking him for you. I have so many questions to ask him but I'll have to do it some other time when he appears again…oh, do you know what he means by Time Ghost?" Mai rambled.

In that moment, everything surrounding Naru went mute for him. Mai was no longer being listened to – in fact, he wasn't aware of his surroundings at all. That moment came to a standstill.

"Naru? Naru? Are you listening?" Mai inquired, pulling him out of his momentary lull. After the lull, all of the information Mai had been telling him sunk in.

"Mai, how could you have not mentioned anything to me before?! Why now, after all this time?! Why you?!" Naru snapped. It took Mai a back, she knew he could be grumpy but not to this degree.

"N-Naru…" Mai said, "Wh-what is wr-wrong?" She spoke on the brink of tears. Naru quickly sighed, knowing what he's just done.

"Mai…I'm very sorry. It's…just…he hasn't come to me yet and I got mad momentarily. I'm very, very sorry," he paused. "And, yes. I know what a Time Ghost is. Tell him I said thanks for the information. It's quite helpful. Actually, we could begin the investigation of the caller now." Naru apologised. Mai just excepted the apology, considering how sincere it was, and agreed to help with the investigation of the caller. Lin agreed too.

"Okay, let's begin." Naru grinned.

 **Chapter 3 is done! I'm now on my holidays and I plan to try and upload a chapter every day starting from today, until the fanfic is finished. Yes, this chapter is short and yes, I think we could actually be finished with this story in a maximum of 4 chapters. After this is finished (once and for all), I plan to continue writing more fanfics and even have some ideas brewing in my mind. I hope everyone is having a good summer so far! 2016 is literally going so quickly!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed, and please feel free to leave a review if you want to. Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Dice ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"I only want us three to investigate the case. I've told others that they can't come to the office because it's being renovated which will take three weeks, oh, and when Madoka comes here, I want her to help us too." Naru explained.

"Okay, but don't you feel bad for lying to the others?" Mai inquired.

"Mai, it was only partly false. The office is being repainted which will take place for the entire next week, so we can't use the office either and we'll have to use my apartment when that time comes. However, if investigating the case, and the ghost reveals something to them about my past. I'm done for. You already know all of this." Naru softly uttered. Mai nodded.

"So, where do we begin?" Mai asked. Naru looked at Lin to explain.

"I will be doing a summoning for the ghost so we can finally see it in person. Because the ghost is a Time Ghost, it can travel between different tenses – which are past, present and future. The ghost can also see your past and future just by looking at you and it may try and use things against you, for example, secrets. When we summon it here, it will be trapped in the present for one hour – that will be our time to speak to it." Lin clarified. Mai nodded again.

"I'm going to have to go home now then, Naru. I want to start preparing the incantation, it could take a maximum of three weeks as a lot of energy will have to go into it because we are summoning a very difficult ghost. I'll see you later." Lin said as he stood up, nodded his head and left the office, leaving the couple in there together.

"Mai, do you want to come to my place for some tea? There's not much else we can do now." Naru asked.

"Um, okay." She smiled in return.

When they got back to his place, Mai sat on the sofa and Naru went to the kitchen to make some tea. She enjoyed his tea, he made it just the way she liked it. He soon walked into the living room and handed her the cup. The each took a sip of their tea before placing it on the coffee table beside them.

Mai hugged him, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your past. I really appreciate it."

Naru stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome. I'm glad I could finally reveal it to you."

The next day, the trio arrived at the office.

"Today, we will come up with a plan of what's going to happen when the ghost is here." Naru stated. The stoic man and the brunette girl nodded.

"So…here's what's going to happen…"

 **And here is chapter four! I feel like the chapters are going to be shorter but they will also come frequently, so don't worry. Also, the reason I'm getting this one done quicker is because I've dragged on this story for a while now (including Fly Like an Angel) and I want to get it finished to move on to new fanfics. So, I apologise in advance if the chapters get sloppier, even though I will try my best to make sure they are good, hahah.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Dice ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll summon the ghost and then use the incantation to get rid of it." Naru explained.

"Okay." Mai smiled. Lin nodded.

"Lin, how far are you along with the incantation?" Naru asked.

"It will be done by next week."

"Well, we'll have to summon the ghost at my home then. Unfortunately."

"Don't worry, Naru. It will go well." Mai reassured the man. Naru gave a weak smile in return.

 _ **A Week Later...**_

The room was dimly lit and the trio stood in the room.

Mai counted down, "3...2...1" She then nodded towards Naru.

He started to say a summoning incantation and as he did, there was a bright flash which blinded them all. Lin got ready to call his Shiki just in case. The light then went out and a figure was standing there, the ghost was standing there.

"Why the fuck did you summon me?" it spoke.

"Why the _fuck_ do you think?" Naru emphasized.

The ghost let out a startling chuckle, "Ah, yes. I know now. Did you get my phone call then?"

"Yes. Thank you." Naru coldly responded with a bit of sarcasm. Mai was getting scared so she grabbed Naru's shoulder, he turned slightly to peer at her.

"Don't worry Mai." He whispered. This reassured her.

"Oh?" the ghost murmured.

"I can see your past little lady." it smirked getting closer to Mai.

"Get away from her." Naru glared.

"It's quite a tragic one. First your father, then your mother and soon your boyfriend." it said with a grin. Mai was about to say something when Naru stepped in.

"No, that won't happen." Naru said staring at the ghost. "Mai, that will not happen. Trust me. It's just taunting you."

"Hmph, I guess you're not as dumb as you look, Oliver." the ghost smirked again.

"You're wrong. Handsome is what I look, not dumb." Naru smiled. Mai and Lin were giggling.

"You dare to mock me?!" The ghost shrieked going to attack Naru. Lin quickly snapped into action and called his shiki, which stopped the ghost.

"Quick, Naru! Say the incantation!" Lin shouted. Naru nodded

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the wind blow you, wandering ghost. And the clear world of the living, turn to where you belong and disappear without a trace." Naru recited. The ghost suddenly disappeared.

"What did that incantation do, Naru?" Mai wondered.

"It banished the ghost from the living world to a void where it will be forever lost." Naru answered.

"Well, it makes sense why it took Lin a long time to create the incantation then." Mai said. Naru hummed in reply. Lin switched on the lights causing everyone to groan a bit.

Naru spoke now, "It's pretty late so you guys can stay here for the night."

Lin replied, "Okay, I'm going to head to the guest room then, I am shattered. I'll call Madoka in the morning telling her not to come as it doens't matter anymore. See you guys in the morning."

"Good night Lin." The couple said in sync as they watched the man walk down the hallway.

"On that note then, I'm gonna go to bed. You're welcome to join me, Mai." Naru smirked as he watched her turn bright red.

"Shut up, jerk!" She huffed. Naru waved as he walked towards his bedroom door and turned off the living room lights again. Mai gasped.

"Naru! Wait, I'm scared!" She called into the darkness as she grasped around trying to find Naru.

"Of the dark, really?" Naru spoke as she bumped into him.

" _No_ , I'm scared of being alone in the dark." Mai corrected.

"Same thing."

"No, it's not Naru. Gosh, you're so annoying." Mai sighed. This made Naru chuckle.

"Just sleep next to me tonight then." Naru said. Mai began to blush again.

"Stop blushing Mai, nothing is going to happen anyway." Naru smirked.

"How did you know I was blushing?"

"I just do."

The couple got into bed and fell asleep. Naru cuddled her and Mai smiled unknowingly. The moonlight shone through the window casting a light on the teens.

As the day comes to an end, another case has been solved.

 **That concludes this fanfic. I did mention that this wasn't going to be a long story as I want to move onto other stories. I hope this ending satisfies you guys. I would also like to say that I didn't come up with that banishing incantation Naru said, um, I found it on a website called Wiccan Spells. Sorry this hasn't came sooner, I have been ill for the last week or so. Please stay tuned for more fanfics from me.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review! And don't forget to stay tuned for more stories!**

 **That is all, peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


End file.
